Responsibility Demands Sacrifice
by XP o p p y C o c kX
Summary: Adopted! He loved the blonde haired hero, but she had moved on, he would never get to express his feelings for her now that she was with another. But now a certain black haired King has set his eyes upon his gummy rear. ML/PG


Hello Dearies, I adopted this story from a lovely young lady whom I was friends with, she unfortunately had to move and so I am re-posting it seeing as there was many reviews on it. My writing style may not be exactly like hers, but I've already got the plot moving through my head. I do hope you enjoy, updates soon~

~XoX~

His pink heart throbbed, an experience he had never felt before. He felt as it twisted inside of him. He eyes watered with juices that spilled over and trailed down his rosy pink gummy cheeks. He felt the tears fall down and hit his thighs. And he watched as their lips connected, knowing that there was nothing he could do.

~~~~ 2 hours ago~~~~

"Oh hey Fiona" Prince Gumball said not really shocked to see her under the tree; he had known she was there, but he waited to make his move.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEP" she squealed loudly, not expecting someone to sneak up on her while she was writing.

"What cha doing?" Prince Gumball continued casually walking forward to Fiona.

"Oh hey Prince, I'm just ah" Fiona scratched her head "Writing something… for Cake" she lied. Prince Gumball sighed in relief, falling oh so easily for the lie.

"Oh well speaking of cake…" he smiled sitting down beside the human girl "Did she explain everything to you?" Fiona wore a look of distrust on her face but Gumball didn't notice, he leaned back on his hand and gazed at her azure sky blue eyes in hope.

"Yeeeah" Fiona frowned, not really sure what the Prince was talking about or getting at, things had been awkward between them lately since she met Flame Prince.

"And you understand?" Prince edged on, he felt a pang of pain shoot through him as he saw the annoyance flicker across Fiona's face she looked away.

"Yeah I understand" she scowled.

"Fiona sometimes you want someone and you want to kiss them" Prince Gumball started to explain, resting his hand on Fiona's knee, it shocked her but she listened to the prince nonetheless "And be with them, but you can't" Prince Gumball grabbed onto her shoulder and locked eyes with her "because responsibility demands sacrifice"

Fiona jerked away from the Prince's touch a scarlet blush on her face but a heated glare pointed straight at him "What are you trying to say?" she asked angrily. Prince Gumball felt another pang of pain at the iciness in Fiona's words.

"I'm trying to say that you're a hero Fiona" Prince Gumball smiled trying to ease the tension "You're my hero…." Fiona blushed deeper at the compliment but the blush soon vanished "So I'm glad that you understand why you can't be with Flame Prince"

Fiona growled and jumped to her feet in rage "Gumball I can't do this anymore!"

"W-what?" A shocked Gumball asked, his face consorted in disbelief.

"Now you like me?" Fiona asked with outstretched arms. Gumball didn't want to admit to suck a statement though he knew it was true, he was a Prince, he could never admit something like that, and it was a good thing his skin was pink or Fiona would have noticed the small blush littering his cheeks.

"What are you talking about?" Gumball responded, his façade breaking with the deepening blush, which did not go unnoticed by the furious human.

"What am I talking about?" Fiona hissed looking away for a brief second before looking back slightly calmer "PB I was…guh…I was in love with you! Ok? And you didn't love me back, and now I'm ready to move on and it's like, gnnph, your gonna build me up all over again! We'll I'm done! ….I'm done…"

And with that Fiona walked off, pencil and notepad still in hand. Gumball could feel his stomach churn and something he had never felt throb deep inside him, his mouth gaping like a fish. He ignored the feeling, shoving it down deep inside him, yes he had always loved the bunny hat girl but responsibility demands sacrifice, he had said it himself. He had a duty as a Prince; he couldn't let emotions cloud his decision.

He leaned forward picking up one of the crumpled balls of paper Fiona had left behind; he uncrumpled it and read its contents. Another pang shot through him as he realized that Fiona had lied to him. She had lied to him.

"Fiona…no…" gumball whispered.

XXX

"Bacon waffles, making bacon waffles. Take some bacon and I put in my waffles. Bacon waffles, dats what it gonna make. Bacon waffffflllllessss!" Cake chanted as she mixed the batter and put it in her waffle maker.

"Fiona!" A voice called out from the ladder "Cake, where's Fiona? Is she with Flame Prince?", cake turned and faced the prince.

"Back off Gumball, that's her girl shiz" Cake warned.

"Is he with her or not?" Gumball asked again with a glare waving the piece of paper at Cake.

"You heartless monster, do you have any idea how much she has cried over you?" Cake yelled, surprising the prince "Fiona deserves to be happy, even if her blooping face gets burned off!" Cake reached and grabbed her waffle mix tossing at the Prince's head "You should be ashamed!"

The Prince dodged it easily in shock and turned back to the mad cat in disbelief.

"You're sick!" Cake hissed, pointing her clawed finger at Gumball.

"What are you talking about?" Gumball yelled back, clutching the paper in his hand angrily "This isn't about some petty love triangle! Flame Prince is physically unstable!" it was true, so why did it hurt so much for him to say that was the reason why? Cake stopped and listened to the fuming Gum Prince "His elemental matrix can't handle extreme romance! Glob if Fiona tries to kiss him, he will burn so hot he'll melt right through the planets crust, down through the molten core, then he'll be thrown back and forth between gravity till he burns out the world from the inside!" he finished, his head throbbing at how angry he had just become, he'd never raised his voice like that before, why was he so frustrated, was it because of his duty or was it- no it wasn't that, he couldn't think like that at a time like this.

"Why do you think I had his father keep him locked up?" Prince Bubblegum asked flailing his arms dramatically, Cake gasped "Will you take me to them?". Bags hung loosely under Prince Gumballs eyes, he was distressed.

Cake turned off her waffle maker and face PB, stretching her arms out and lifting the surprised Prince, ands grew, knocking a hole in her's and Fiona's tree house and jumping out, placing Gumball on her head and rushing forward. Prince Gumball hung on tightly and saw Flame Prince's glow from a distance.

"Faster" he ordered, another throb filling his chest, he wish he had Lord Monochromicorn right now. As they got closer, the paper Fiona had in her hands burned away and she laughed with Flame Prince, then they turned to each other, the mouth getting closer by the millisecond, Gumball's eyes narrowed "No…"

His pink heart throbbed, an experience he had never felt before. He felt as it twisted inside of him. He eyes watered with juices that spilled over and trailed down his rosy pink gummy cheeks. He felt the tears fall down and hit his thighs. And he watched as their lips connected, knowing that there was nothing he could do.

A bright light started and then an explosion, literally. It was like Flame Prince had exploded, Gumball secretly wishes that he had. He wiped at his eyes, getting rid of the evidence before Cake would notice. Fiona came to, her lips burnt slightly but she frantically looked around for her Prince.

"Flame Prince!" Fiona cried out, looking into the deep hole made upon the earth by her lover. She saw him falling down deep within it "Flame Prince!".

"Fiona!" Cake cried finally catching up to the scene.

"Fione theres no time you have to-" Prince Gumball started urgently.

"Are you alright?" Cake interrupted. Fiona ignored them and grabbed Cake's arm, wrapping it tightly around her body and jumping forward into the burning hole.

"Fiona!" Prince Gumball gasped reaching forward with his hand to the disappearing body of the human girl. Cake fell forward, covering the hole with her stretched body and covering the Prince's view of Fiona.

Fiona went deeper down into the earth, for her Prince before slamming into the ground, the heat around her causing her to sweat uncontrollably as she walked to the body of her Prince. He lay nearly unconscious and dying on the ground.

"Flame Prince!"

"Argghh, it's hot!" Cake whimpered, herself sweating from the heat emitting from the hole below her and the flames around her.

"Wait, wait don't move. This is good, if you stay on the hole for twenty- four point eight seconds then the reaction will be deprived of oxygen…" Gumball turned to Cake "he'll go out", somehow the thought of Flame Prince dying made Gumball feel better, but not Cake.

"What about Fiona?" Cake asked in fear.

"Hey" Fiona said beside her fiery lover "What's wrong? Please… say something" Fiona gasped for breath as she took Flame Prince in her arms "Please, I need you" she paused to gasp for another breath "to be ok" with a final intake of oxygen she connected her lips again with Flame Prince and let it out, his flames coming back to life once more. His eyes fluttered upon as Fiona fell limp in his arms, not soon after Cake lifted them both up and out of the hole. Gumball hid behind Cake hoping Fiona was alive and a part of him hoping the other prince was dead.

Fiona and Flame Prince emerged from the hole and cake laid them on the ground beside her, Fiona coughed and gasped for oxygen. Flame Prince gazed up at her.

"A-are you ok?" Fiona asked him in fear.

"I'm ok…I'm ok" Flame Prince reassured her with a smile. Gumball pulled himself out from under Cakes grown body and looked up, rage shot through him but he couldn't show it. Fiona stood with Flame Prince her face slightly burnt and sweaty.

"Hmmmph he's stabilized, we're safe…for now" Prince Gumball sighed in relief, though he was hurting on the inside his small heart still throbbing from the kiss he had witnessed.

Fiona picked up her rock and gave it a small kiss before handing it to Flame Prince, he blushed and took it, giving it a small kiss of his own. They both walked off together as if nothing had just occurred.

"Oh Fiona…" Gumball sighed, raising a hand to his face, Cake cleared her throat softly. Gumball turned to the Cat, who had a very big creepy smile placed on its furry face, "What?"

"Jeeeaaaalooooussss?" Cake grinned knowingly.

"Oh shut up" Gumball frowned turning away and walking, he was going to walk home tonight. He needed time to think, to get things straight. His duty required sacrifice, so why did it hurt so badly?

Little did the little prince know, a small bat was watching him from a distance. The little bat smelt those juicy gummy tears, he saw the pain, and he heard gumball's heart throb uncontrollably. The little bat was going to wait until the sun went down then he was going to go after the pink man. The bat smiled, red eyes flickering, stalking his prey through the shadows.

XXX

Gumball kicked at the dirt angrily "Oh glob…my shoes! Great another thing goes awry today…", Gumball was still walking, regretting the choice he had made in doing so. His knees wobbled and the muscles in his legs screamed at him to stop.

"My, my, didn't think I'de catch someone like you out here" a voice spoke up, scaring the living daylights out of Gumball. Gumball zipped around and gasped loudly, fear evident on his face. But his face relaxed once he saw the red and black plaid shirt and that sky night black hair.

"Marshall Lee! You scared me half to death, I thought you were the globbing Ice Queen" Gumball scolded more than yelled. Marshall Lee's eyes flickered with amusement, and he floated closer to the scared prince.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Marshall smiled, flicking his tongue out childishly.

"You lie" Gumball said knowingly as he began walking forward again.

"Do you even know where you are Prince?" Marshall asked, floating right behind Gumball.

"Of course I do, what do you take me for?" Gumball scowled, bags still hung loosely under his eyes.

"Oh really now?" Marshall smirked leaning closely "Then why are you heading to the Ice kingdom?". Gumball shivered at how close Marshall was to him, his cold dead breath blowing on his neck. Wait a minute.

"Quit breathing on me you don't need to!" Gumball growled.

"Oh you're quite the feisty one today, and here I was, saving you from being kidnapped by well more like walking into the Ice Queen" Marshall sighed sarcastically.

"I'm not in the mood Marshall Lee" Gumball said, feeling a bit sorry for how harsh he was towards his dead friend.

"Is it because of Fiona?" Marshall slyly asked, floating away a few feet so Gumball could spin around dramatically.

"W-what are you talking about?" Gumball stuttered, swallowing around the lump that formed in his throat.

"You know I woke up early and I was taking a very early stroll, hiding within the shadows and what not when I smelt something, something far more delectable that blood and more it smelt far more delicious than the tomatoes and what not normally eat, do you know what it was" Marshall said, ignoring Gumball's question completely and floating a tad bit closer to the Prince.

"N-no" Gumball responded his eyes narrowing slightly as he took a step back from the Vampire King "What was it?"

"Well you see it was the smell" Marshall grinned licking his lips and floating far too close too Gumball than the Prince ever wanted, their noses briefly touching "The thing I smelt was the smell of a crying bubblegum made prince" Marshall concluded, flicking his tongue out and licking Gumball's shocked face. Gumball went to shove at Marshall but the King had already floated out of his reach, he quickly wiped at his face where the vampire had licked him.

"What the glob!" Gumball yelped furiously.

"Mmmmm your cheeks still taste like those juicy sweet tears" Marshall hummed "Do you want to know what I heard when I was strolling through the shadows this morning"

"No I want you to flipping leave me alone!" Gumball told him.

"I heard a heart pounding so high it would simply out stage my drummer" Marshall continued landing on his feet and briskly walking up to Gumball "and do you want to know what I saw?"

"N-no" Gumball whispered in fear.

"I saw a Prince cry as the woman he loved kissed another man, but then you stopped, you stopped because of what? I've been literally dying waiting for that sun to set so I could hear your answer. Why did you stop, why did you let them go, Flame Prince could have died, but then again you wouldn't have cared would you? Why did you stop?" Marshall questioned, he was face to face to face with gumball now.

"I-it's my duty… she is not a princess even if I did like Fiona, which I did not, I could never have been with her" Gumball admitted, the own truth burning his tongue like fire.

"Oh really now? So considering I myself am a King, would that make me royal enough for your everlasting love? I'de love feel that heart pound again… it's already fluttering so much when I am barely even near you" Marshall smirked leaning forward, his red heating gaze locked with Gumball's pink glare, he reached up and touched Gumball's rosy cheeks, even though it was barely noticeable Marshall could literally smell the blush on the young Prince's face.

"You're a man!" Gumball stated smacking that bluish pale hand away from his face.

"And you're a Prince who let someone he supposedly loved slip between his fingers for duty" Marshall hissed.

"S-shut up" Gumball whimpered "You don't know anything!"

"You know you weren't the only one who loved her so quit acting like a sick puppy" Marshall said, shocking Gumball once more.

"You mean you-"

"That isn't important, what is important is that you are far away from your kingdom, lost, and if they don't find you back by morning all hell will break lose" Marshall interrupted.

"Oh glob you're right, what am I going to do!" Gumball started to panic pacing around, Marshall quirked an eyebrow at his odd behavior.

"I'll make you a deal Gummy" Marshall offered, Gumball stopped and glowered at the vampire, Marshall threw his hands in the air innocently 'It's just an offer"

"What do you want?" Gumball asked.

"Hmmmmm what could I want from you…" Marshall rubbing his chin as if in deep thought.

"Marshall!" Gumball yelled in annoyance.

"Your big mouth just gave me he perfect idea!" Marshall announced leaning forward "A kiss"

"Uh never mind I'll just let the Queen get me" Gumball blushed starting to walk again.

"Scared? I never said where, you assume too much Prince!" Marshall laughed "How about on my cheek?"

"As if I'll ever kiss you anywhere!" Gumball bubbled.

"Alright but I can see it now, Fiona will bust in and find you naked, strapped to the Ice Queens bed, your little gumballs-"

"Ok fine!" Gumball squealed, the image popping in his head and his head showing him things that he never thought would happen.

"Great! Glad you see the silver lining to everything!" Marshall cheered closing his eyes and turning his face to the side "Just on the cheek, nothing more"

"Ok but I swear if you turn your head, I'll slap you" Gumball threatened.

"I'm a King to his word" Marshall chuckled. Gumball ignored the vampire and leaned forward, more than half of him expected for the vampire to turn his head and for their lips to connect, but true to his word Marshall didn't move, Gumballs lips met the smooth coldness of his cheeks. It surprised him, an abnormal feeling shot through him. He couldn't feel this way not to another man.

"Well that was pleasant…what is the matter you look like you want more of me" Marshall suggested waggling his eyebrows at the now deeply blushing Gumball.

"As if!" Gumball scoffed "Now take me home!"

"As you wish my Prince" Marshall whispered in an almost seductive tone, his voice husky before lifting Gumball's lithe body off the ground easily, bridal style "Isn't this the part where I say, hold on tight spider monkey?"

"You watch too many movies" Gumball laughed, knowing that Marshall wouldn't let him fall he closed his eyes, not wanting to watch as he felt the wind blow in his face harshly.

Marshall grinned to himself in victory. He had of course lied to the Prince, he was heading towards Candy Kingdom, but Marshall wanted a kiss and he wanted to get Gumball wrapped around his fingers, which he could tell was easily working. Soon enough he would have the beautiful pink man in his bed, moaning lewd things. A small blush settled on his face at the image.

Before too long they were at Prince Gumball's castle, the Prince clutching tightly at his shirt. Marshall let his feet touch the balcony floor and he set the Prince down upright.

"T-thank you" Gumball stuttered, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"What" Marshall grinned lopsidedly "No good night kiss?"

"Goodnight Marshall" Gumball said heading inside his room and shutting the door slowly, a small grin tugging at the corner of his lips.

Marshall smirked; he was already winning the battle


End file.
